I Love the thought of you
by MsRenesmeeCarlie
Summary: Edward and Bella are best friends, but they both love eachother. Will one of them be brave enough to confess his or hers feelings? All human and abit OOC
1. Prologue

**I don't own Twilight! I whish I did but I don't...**

BPOV:  
I, Isabella Marie Swan, am screwed. I love my best friend, Edward. And I don't mean I love him like a friend, no I love him like a boyfriend. He makes me smile just by being there and when he Touches me electricity shoots through me, it's a wonderful feeling. But since my beautiful, bronze haired, green eyed best friend is way out of my league and only looks at me as his plain, boring, clumsy best friend. Which I am. It's hopeless. I have always loved I just didn't realize it at first.  
**FLASHBACK age 5:  
**"Hey, my name is Edward Anthony Cullen. This is my sister Alice and my brother Emmet, and this is our friends Jasper and Rosalie Hale. What is your name?" I looked up and saw a gorgeous bronze haired guy with a crooked smile.  
"Bella, Isabella Marie Swan" I answered timidly.  
"You are pretty" The girl with short dark hair said.  
"Yes you are, wanna play with us?" Edward smiled to me, I nodded.  
"Do you want to be my best friend?" He looked at me so hopefully that I couldn't help but smile.  
"Yes!" His face broke into that beautiful crooked smile and he gave me a hug.  
**END FLASHBACK:  
**And that is how I met my best friends, me and Edward had been inseparable ever since. And ever since my feelings towards Edward has only become stronger. But as I said, I'm just plain old Bella.

**EPOV:  
**I, Edward Anthony Cullen, am screwed. I love my best friend, Bella. And I don't mean in the way you love your best friend, I mean in the "let's spend eternity together" way. She is my angel, she makes my day, her smile makes me smile and her laugh makes me want to laugh to. And when we touch electricity shoots through my body. But since my perfect, brown haired, deep brown eyed best friend only sees me as plain boring best friend Edward, it is hopeless. I have loved her since the day we met, I just didn't realize it at first.  
**FLASHBACK age 5:  
**"Who is that?" Alice sounded shocked. I looked up and saw3 a beautiful brunette sitting all alone at a bench, I gasped.  
"She is beautiful." I whispered. Emmet chuckled.  
"Let's introduce ourselves, shall we?" Alice sounded excited. We walked over to that beautiful girl, she looked so sad, I didn't like it, I wanted her to be happy.  
"Hey, my name is Edward Anthony Cullen. This is my sister Alice and my brother Emmet, and this is our friends Jasper and Rosalie Hale. What is your name?" She looked up at me and I smiled a crooked smile. Her eyes were beautiful, deep and brown, and her smile, WOW.  
"Bella, Isabella Marie Swan." She looked so embarrassed, poor Bella.  
"You are pretty" Alice smiled at her, Bella blushed.  
"Yes you are, wanna play with us?" She nodded and I smiled.  
"Do you want to be my best friend?" I looked at her hopefully.  
"Yes!" she smiled a bright smile and I couldn't help but hug her.**  
END FLASHBACK:  
**And that's how I met my angel, and ever since we had been inseparable, and ever since, my feelings have only gotten stronger. As I said, I'm screwed, because she only sees me as a best friend.


	2. Shopping

**AN :  
Hey =)  
I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while but I've been very busy, but I will try to update more  
now in the weekend. So here is a new chapter. Hope you enjoy :D******

BPOV:  
"Bella!" Crap, I mean I love my little pixie best friend, but when she wakes me up early it rarely ends well for me.  
"Bella, we need to go shopping for the first school day, since it is tomorrow, and you promised that I could pick your outfit!" I opened my eyes and saw Alice pout.  
"When did I do that?" I looked at her angrily. I hated shopping and fashion.  
"The first Wednesday in the holiday. When I wanted to go shopping, you said that if I didn't make you I could pick out the outfit." I grunted.  
"Don't worry , Edward will absolutely LOVE it" She smiled an evil smile, she knew that she had won. Alice knew my feelings for Edward and she said we would be perfect together. And since Jasper and Alice was together and Rosalie and Emmet it would be "convenient" with me and Edward too. It would just make sense. That was Alice's thoughts, I know that he deserves so much better. Tomorrow will be our first day at Forks High and I will have to watch all those slutty cheerleaders drool over, and flirt with Edward it was going to be torture.  
"Earth to Bella" Alice waved a hand in front of my face.  
"What?" I glared at her.  
"Easy girl, don't bite my head off. I'm not the one you're angry at I'm just doing what you promised me." She glared back.  
"You're right, I'm sorry Alice." She smiled at me.  
"It's alright. Come on, let's go shopping!" She actually started to jump on the bed of excitement.  
"Fine, let's go" I sighed and Alice squealed.  
**10 HOURS LATER:**  
Thank God that was over. Only Alice could spend 10hours shopping and still not be finished. Even though she was supposed to pick out ONE outfit she bought me(after a lot of arguing and threatening) :  
2 tight V-neck sweaters (1 blue, 1 red)  
2 jeans ( 1 dark, 1 light)  
3 shorts (1white , 1 black, one jeans ) (very very short shorts..)  
1 jeans mini skirt  
4 tank tops (1 black, 1 white, 1 deep blue, 1 baby pink)  
1 white halter neck mid-thigh dress  
2 pair of shoes(1 heels, 1 flats)  
and lots of underwear from Victoria's Secret .  
So Alice was satisfied and I wasn't, I didn't want any of it, but NOBODY goes against Alice.  
Now we were on our way over to the Cullen's house where I was going to spend the night. I almost spend more time there than I do at home, but who could blame me, I mean both Edward and Alice where there.  
When we arrived Edward greeted me with a big hug that made my heart jump. It always did that, and since we touched each other a lot it jumped most of the time. It couldn't be healthy.  
"I've missed you" He whispered softly in my ear. I chuckled slightly.  
"Even though I saw you yesterday I missed you too." More that he could ever imagine. The worst part about shopping was the 'staying away from Edward' part. I hated it.  
"So, how was shopping?" He pulled away just enough to look into my eyes, but he didn't let go of me, his arms were still around my waist and mine was around his neck.  
"Horrible as always." He chuckled and I couldn't help but smile. We stood like that just looking into each others eyes for a while and I lost all thoughts. I love his emerald eyes, I always get lost in them.  
"Okay lovebirds, stop staring at each other and help me with the bags" I blushed and let go of Edward. Crap, I hope he didn't notice Alice calling us lovebirds. I went over to the car to get my bags, I had actually managed to pick out some things for myself too, some CD's and books.  
"Have you written any new songs lately?" Edward was now next to me. I blushed. I haf actually, and as usual he had inspired me to this one too, but he didn't know that.  
"I take that as a yes, can I hear it?" He smiled his crooked smile and I nodded, it was impossible to say no to him. We put the bags in "my" room and went over to his room where he gave me the guitar.  
"It's not so good…" I looked down and started to play.  
_  
__**"**__**I bet you lie awake at night trying to make up your sweet mind  
Wonderin if you'll ever find just what you want  
A hometown number one  
Or a california loaded gun  
But you'll only get one  
Thats what you thought  
And heres what you got**_

I could be your favorite blue jeans  
With the holes in the knees  
In the bottom of the top drawer  
I could be your little beauty queen  
Just a little out of reach  
Or the girl living next door  
I'll be your angel giving up her wings  
If thats what you need  
I'd give everything to be your anything  
Be your anything

If you want hard to get  
If you want  
All you have to do is let me know  
If you want a bumby ride  
Or someone with a softer side  
Either one will be alright  
Just let me know  
Cause this is how it goes

I could be your favorite blue jeans  
With the holes in the knees  
In the bottom of the top drawer  
I could be your little beauty queen  
Just a little out of reach  
Or the girl living next door  
I'll be your angel giving up her wings  
If thats what you need  
I'd give everything to be your anything

It's not like i'm giving up who i am for you  
But with someone like you it's so easy to do

I could be your favorite blue jeans  
With the holes in the knees  
In the bottom of the top drawer  
I could be your little beauty queen  
Just a little out of reach  
Or the girl living next door  
I'll be your angel giving up her wings  
If thats what you need  
Thats what you need

I could be your favorite blue jeans  
With the holes in the knees  
In the bottom of the top drawer  
I could be your little beauty queen  
Just a little out of reach  
Or the girl living next door  
I'll be your angel giving up her wings  
If thats what you need  
I'd give everything to be your anything"**  
**  
I hoped he didn't notice the part about next door, since he is my neighbor. Or the jeans since his favorite jeans has holes on the knees and is lying in the top drawer.  
"That's beautiful, who is it about?" he smiled at me, a little part of me had hoped that he would understand and feel the same way too.  
"Nobody. I just saw a movie about something like that" I lied and it hurt. I wanted to tell him but I didn't want to ruin our friendship. He just smiled again.


	3. Shopping EPOV

EPOV:  
"I'm taking Bella shopping today." Alice was now literally jumping on my bed, why did she wake me up to tell me that?  
"And you woke me up because?" I closed my eyes again.  
"Because I need your opinion." She said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
"On?" I had no idea what she was talking about.  
"Which color that looks best on her, red or blue?" Blue defiantly.  
"Why do you need my opinion? I don't know these kind of things."  
"Because, my dear brother, you love her, and you spend most of your time looking at her, so I want the sight to be pretty."  
"She is always pretty!" As I realized that I proved Alice right I sighed.  
"Blue" She smiled at me.  
"See? Was that so hard? But I really don't understand why you don't tell her how you feel!" She looked at me seriously.  
"Bye Alice!" I pushed her out the door. I couldn't tell Bella. I sighed and went to get dressed, since Alice was taking Bella shopping I wouldn't see her before tonight. So I had to spend the day with the guys since Rose probably was going with them.  
I walked down to find a very tired Jasper and a sleeping Emmet.  
"Did she wake you guys too?" Jasper nodded.  
"Yes, so we can keep you company since she is taking Bella for the next 10-12 hours." My face fell. I had to go 10-12 hours without her _and_ with Jasper and Emmet mocking me and telling me to tell Bella from time to time. Yes, they knew. Alice told Jasper and Rose, and Rose told Emmet. But none had told Bella, thankfully. But this would be a LONG day.

10painfully long hours later I heard a car in the driveway and I ran out to greet them. Bella looked thoughtful, but as soon as she stepped out of the car I raced over and gave her a big hug. I just wanted to hold her after way to many hours apart.  
"I've missed you." I whispered to her, still holding her tight. She chuckled.  
"Even though I saw you yesterday I've missed you too." It felt so good to hear that she missed me even though it wasn't the same way.  
"So, how was shopping?" I pulled away just enough to look in her deep, brown eyes. My arms stayed around her waist, and to my delight hers stayed around my neck.  
"Horrible as always." I knew she was serious but I chuckled, she just smiled in response. I looked in her eyes and got lost, I forgot about everything except her.  
"Okay lovebirds. Stop staring at each other and help me with the bags." Of course Alice had to ruin the moment. We pulled away and I hoped that Bella didn't notice Alice's comment. I followed Bella and grabbed her bags.  
"Have you written any new songs lately?" I asked as we made our way into the house. I loved her songs, they described my feelings for her, but I never told her that, but of course I wished she would feel that way about me. A boy can dream, can't he. Bella blushed. Ah, beautiful.  
"I take that as a yes, can I hear it?" I smiled at her and she nodded. We laid her bags in her room, yes, she had her own room in our house because she was here so much. When we reached my room I handed her the guitar and sat down to hear her amazing voice.  
"It's not so good…" She looked down and started to play.

_**"**__**I bet you lie awake at night trying to make up your sweet mind  
Wonderin if you'll ever find just what you want  
A hometown number one  
Or a california loaded gun  
But you'll only get one  
Thats what you thought  
And heres what you got**_

I could be your favorite blue jeans  
With the holes in the knees  
In the bottom of the top drawer  
I could be your little beauty queen  
Just a little out of reach  
Or the girl living next door  
I'll be your angel giving up her wings  
If thats what you need  
I'd give everything to be your anything  
Be your anything

If you want hard to get  
If you want  
All you have to do is let me know  
If you want a bumby ride  
Or someone with a softer side  
Either one will be alright  
Just let me know  
Cause this is how it goes

I could be your favorite blue jeans  
With the holes in the knees  
In the bottom of the top drawer  
I could be your little beauty queen  
Just a little out of reach  
Or the girl living next door  
I'll be your angel giving up her wings  
If thats what you need  
I'd give everything to be your anything

It's not like i'm giving up who i am for you  
But with someone like you it's so easy to do

I could be your favorite blue jeans  
With the holes in the knees  
In the bottom of the top drawer  
I could be your little beauty queen  
Just a little out of reach  
Or the girl living next door  
I'll be your angel giving up her wings  
If thats what you need  
Thats what you need

I could be your favorite blue jeans  
With the holes in the knees  
In the bottom of the top drawer  
I could be your little beauty queen  
Just a little out of reach  
Or the girl living next door  
I'll be your angel giving up her wings  
If thats what you need  
I'd give everything to be your anything"**  
**  
I couldn't help but thinking that the guy she was singing about was a lucky guy.  
"That was beautiful, who is it about?" Please say no one. He probably wasn't good enough for her. No one is.  
"Nobody. I just saw a movie about something like that" she looked at me and smiled, I couldn't help but smile back, I love her smile.


	4. Movie

**AN: I just have to remind you, unfortunately I don't own twilight, everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer. That lucky woman…  
And I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while but I've been really busy… ENJOY! And PLEASE review, I love getting reviews, maybe if I get a lot of reviews I'll update sooner :)**

BPOV:  
"Okay guys, we are starting the movie now so you better get down here! NOW! Or you'll have to face the wrath of Alice!" Emmet yelled up the stairs to us. Edward and I had just been lying in his bed listening to music. But since I, Rosalie and Jasper were sleeping over we had to follow our tradition and watch a movie. Tonight it was Rosalie's turn to pick.  
"We're coming!" Edward got up and yelled back. I already missed having him so close to me. He had been lying with his arms around me and it felt so wrong when he let me go.  
"We should probably get down. Alice gets really evil when she is mad." I got up too and we headed downstairs to watch Rosalie's movie.  
"So what are we watching?" I looked at Rose for an answer, she smiled.  
"Mr. and Mrs. Smith, it has Brad Pitt for us girls and guns, spies and fighting for the guys." The boys looked at her a bit angrily.  
"So you picked a movie that makes us have to watch our girls drool over a celebrity? " Emmet looked at her confused. I just blushed and looked down, I wasn't anyone's girl, but I wish I was.  
"Don't worry guys, we'll still love you!" Alice just smiled at Jasper.  
"Fine, just start the damn movie." Edward looked a bit grumpy, maybe because Emmet practically said that I was his girl. Ouch, that hurt, I looked at my hands.  
"What Eddie? Afraid that Bella won't love you afterwards?" Emmet started to laugh and it didn't last long before everyone joined in, everyone except me and Edward. He sighed and looked at me.  
"Shall we just start the movie?" I nodded, and he went to put it in.  
"Don't worry Edward, Bella doesn't even like Brad Pitt, she prefer dark/brown haired guys." Alice had managed to stop laughing.  
"Isn't that right Bella?" Everyone looked at me and, of course, I blushed.  
"It's not my fault that he is ugly. I really don't see what's so special about him." Rose and Alice looked at me shocked but Edward smiled at me.  
"It's okay, I think he is ugly too." Emmet made us all laugh again.  
"Okay, enough laughing, let's watch the movie" I was still blushing , but now it was because Edward was sitting next to me with his arm gently around my shoulders. But he always did that, so it was nothing special.  
When the movie finished it was time to go to bed. After we had said our goodnights I went to "my" room and threw myself on the bed to just enjoy the peace and quiet.  
"Oh, Beeeellaaaaa!!" Alice squealed as she and Rose entered the room. So much for the peace and quiet.  
"Bella, when are you and Edward going to get together?" Rose smiled.  
"We are just friends, he doesn't like me that way." I couldn't hide my disappointment from them, they already knew.  
"Yes he does, didn't you see his face when Emmet called you his girl?" (Alice)  
"Or when Alice said that you don't like Brad Pitt!" Rosalie and Alice smiled.  
"You two are imagining things. He's my best friend!" I looked down.  
"Then why did neither of you protest when Emmet said you were his girl?" (R)  
"He probably didn't hear it" I just shrugged.  
"What about all the songs you have written for him?" (A)  
"I never said that_ I _didn't love _him_! Just that he doesn't love me."  
"Bella, just open your eyes!" (A)  
"And tell him!" (R) I couldn't take this anymore, it was hopeless, they didn't understand. But then again, why would they? They're beautiful.  
"You don't understand. He doesn't love me and he never will. He is EDWAR CULLEN for Christ's sake! He is beautiful, funny, charming, sexy, careing, selfless, kind, amazing, smart, wonderful and PERFECT! I'm just plain, boring, ugly, best friend Bella Swan!" I was almost crying now.  
"YOU ARE NOT UGLY" They both shouted it so loud I'm sure they woke up everyone. I opened my mouth to continue arguing, but I heard footsteps and a light knock on the door.  
"Come in" Alice answered, and in entered the boys.  
"What is going on here? Why are you shouting?" Edward looked at me concerned. Great, like I wanted him to know what we were talking about.  
"Uhm..ehe… nothing, I just…." Alice cut me of.  
"Edward, do you think Bella is ugly?" Crap. I blushed and looked down.  
"Of course not, she's beautiful!" He sounded shocked.  
"Emmet?" (R)  
"No!" (E)  
"Jasper?" (A)  
"No!" (J)  
"See Bella? I told you so." (R)  
"Of course they say so when I can hear them" I mumbled.  
"What did you say?" Rose sounded a bit annoyed.  
"Nothing, can I sleep now? If I'm right Alice is dragging me up 4am to do my hair, make up and clothes?" I really wanted them to leave so I could be alone with my thoughts.  
"Of course I am. So everyone, time to go!" She pushed everyone out.  
"Good night Bella!"  
"Night" I mumbled when the door closed and I was left alone with my thoughts about me and Edward, that could never happen. So I cried myself to sleep.

**AN: Please review and tell me what you think :) **


End file.
